


Let Me Hear You

by Kattwyllie



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Undercover, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Antonio Dawson & Reader, Antonio Dawson/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Let Me Hear You

You’d been working with Chicago P.D. for years now, having moved up to the sex crimes unit after some very successful undercover jobs. Today however, Intelligence was calling you up, they knew you had the UC experience, and that you had experience with the men they needed gone. You were introduced to Antonio Dawson, who was to be your partner for the undercover job, you dolled up, prepping for the case clad in a tiny red dress, plunging neckline a bare back, it barely hit your mid thigh.

Antonio drove towards the club in silence not really sure how to approach anything, to him, you seemed young to even be out of the academy, but there was something very experienced about you. Something that enticed him, he knew that UC’s came off much younger than they seemed which he took into thought as he drank you in.

“Hey,” You started, glancing over at your driver, “I’ve worked with these guys before, they’re not easy, and they always need some kind of…conformation that you’re on their side. It’s usually drugs or some kind of …sexual activity,” You saw the flash of Antonio’s eyes shoot up to yours, “So unless you feel like doing multiple bumps of coke, I’ll climb on your lap, your hand can find its way up my skirt, just…fake it ’til I make it…” He chuckled slightly at that,

“You sure you’re okay with that?” He was obviously hesitant, you were new to him and he didn’t want to cross any lines. You smiled over at him,

“Yes.” You laughed lightly, “Antonio, I know you think I’m a rookie but I’m 33, I’ve been on the job for over a decade, just trust me please.” He pulled the car into a parking spot, finally really looking over at you.

“I trust you, lets get this going hermosa.” You smirked as he fell into character. You linked your arm around his, sensually moving your way into the building, the perp was waiting for you at the top of the stairs, the club full of grinding couples, people who would have no idea what was going on on the balcony above them.

“My newest couple,” Mateo welcomed you onto the balcony, gesturing to a leather couch behind him, a few more couples and people were scattered around you, practically in each others pants, snorting lines of drugs off the glass table in front of the couch, if not off each other.

You softly pushed Antonio down onto the couch, accepting the drinks from Mateo, passing one to your partner, cheer-sing him before you practically downed yours.

“You two are here for the sensual parties, right?” Mateo questioned, you giggled softly, stroking his cheek with your thumb,

“Mateo we’re here for whatever you want us to be, whatever my Papi wants, he gets.” You looked back to Antonio, “And we hear you have some incredible girls for us.” Your glass was placed on the table as you draped yourself over Antonio’s lap. Mateo glanced over the both of you,

“If you want a third, you know what you’ve got to do Princesca.” 

“Of course Sir,” You watched him circle around until he was splayed out on the couch, one of his girls servicing him as she undid his pants. You straddled Antonio’s lap, caressing his jawline with your hand before you softly kissed him, grinding against him, your lips barely parted as you muttered to him “Showtime…” Both of you could feel Mateo’s eyes on you as he pulled his girl off his lap, 

Dawson did as you said, slowly sliding his hand under your dress, and now, it was your time to shine. You gasped heavily, moaning against his neck, thrusting yourself against his hips, feeling his other hand tracing it up your body until it came up to your neck, you let out a whimper as it closed around your windpipe, causing Antonio to mutter a curse in Spanish. A few more thrusts against his lap and you were having trouble reminding yourself you were on the job when his lips found the sweet spot on your neck, nipping at your skin. Involuntary you let out a wanton moan that could be heard throughout the room.

Mateo stood up, pulling you off Antonio, crushing you against him, pushing you over to the edge of the balcony, little did he know this was exactly what you wanted,

“Oh Chiquita, now you’re going to make me feel that good.” He barely had a chance to shove your shoulders down towards his cock, falling to your knees before the shots rung out. Jay’s shots had killed Mateo and his bodyguard beside the two of you, you grabbed the AR-15, shooting across the balcony, taking out those who you knew were bad news. When the dust settled you looked across at Antonio, the look in his eyes wild, you were small, barely dressed. holding a gun more than half the size of you, and he couldn’t fucking stand it anymore

**  
You made your way to the SUV, nearly ready to pull open the door when Antonio shut it for you, pinning you against it, grinding his hips against you, his lips finding yours, molding into your mouth, tongue sneaking its way into your mouth as you moaned against him.

“Antonio..”You breathed, barely able to control yourself,

“All I want right now is for you to make those sounds for me…but for real” He rolled his hips against yours, caressing your face against his hands. You moved to open the back door of the SUV, pulling Antonio in behind you. Laying over you, his hand found its way down your panties, gently pulling them off, fingering you slowly and dominantly. He plunged a second finger into you groaned loudly, rutting your hips against his hand.

You were moaning, thrusting against him, feeling like you’d never felt before as Antonio bit deeply into your neck, causing your to nearly yelp against his skin

“You want more mi amor?” He very gently asked, you looked up at him, eyes full of lust as he pulled you into his lap.

“Please Papi, fuck me..” Antonio wasted no time in puling himself out of his pants glancing up at you before plunging his cock into you, making you groan heavily.

“Jesus Chiquita,” He could barely get the words out, his hands gripping your hips at a bruising rate, plunging into you like it was life or death. You whined heavily, biting deeply into his neck, moaning against his skin as cursed against the shell of your ear, thrusting up into you at an alarming pace. His thumb reached down, pressing against your clit, causing you to nearly shriek, pulsing around his cock, you moved your mouth back to his, molding your lips against each other. A few more thrusts and you clenched around his cock, milking it for all its worth. A few long moments passed as you both gained your composure, you laughed softly, pulling yourself off his lap,

“If this is what Intelligence entails I should ask for a transfer."


End file.
